1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise devices for animals and, more specifically, to a computerized treadmill for dogs wherein the treadmill is enclosed within transparent structural walls having a door hingedly attached thereto to allow the dog to enter and exit for exercise. An overhead adjustable bar is included for attaching a leash thereto. A control console is provided to allow the user to set the parameters for the dogs exercise session
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other exercise devices for animals. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,150 issued to J. Rhodes on Jan. 11, 1994.
A patent was issued to R. L. Golden et al. on Jun. 14, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 347,912. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,603 was issued to H. V. Felger on Feb. 19, 2002.